


Keeping Legolas Company

by Esteliel



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: 50kinkyways, Gift Fic, Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanimórë and Elgalad are called to keep a pregnant Legolas company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Legolas Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082) by [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/pseuds/Spiced_Wine). 



> Written as a birthday present for Spiced_Wine, using the 50kinkyways prompt #5 "Oil".

"Look at that, Meluion!" Vanimórë exclaimed when they materialized in Glorfindel's bedroom and found only Legolas present, asleep on the bed. "He did say that he wanted us to watch over him, but to watch over him while he sleeps..." Vanimórë frowned, annoyed by Glorfindel who had called him to come to Vinyacuiviénen without telling him more than that he wanted someone to look after his Prince, while he was otherwise occupied.

"I wonder where he has gone..."

"He did not s-say?" Elgalad asked, and Vanimórë shook his head.

"Mayhap something to do with the Avari tribes to the east... Yet we have heard precious little of both him and Legolas this past year. It is almost as if he is trying to keep something from me..."

Vanimórë stepped closer to the bed where Legolas was innocently asleep beneath a silken sheet, while Elgalad looked around, feeling uncomfortable to intrude on their friends' privacy in such a way.

"S-should we not w-wait in the sitting room?" he asked softly, then sighed when he saw that it was too late already, for his Lord had taken a corner of the sheet to pull it off the sleeping Prince with a flourish, baring his gloriously nude body to their eyes.

Only Legolas did not look like they remembered him, for he was quite unmistakably, quite heavily pregnant.

Elgalad stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open. He had heard of it, of course, but to see such a thing for himself with his own eyes... Even his Lord was shocked, it seemed, when at last Elgalad managed to tear his eyes from Legolas' body to turn to Vanimórë for an answer. "D-did you k-know about that, my Lord?" he asked, completely stunned.

"Of course not. That must be why Glorfindel never visited, nor talked to me overly much..."

"He wanted to keep it a surprise," Legolas said, woken by their voices at last. He stretched, showing off the swell of his belly, and smiled at them. "It looks like he succeeded then. In truth, though, I think he was somewhat worried how you would react. I told them you would be pleased for us, of course... You are, are you not?" He gave Vanimórë a searching look, and the dark Vala shook his head as if to clear it.

"A child? Of course I am happy for thee, but... 'Tis indeed a surprise, though a pleasant one. Thou must forgive my shock. May I see...?"

Legolas nodded in invitation, sitting up on the bed so they could join him. "Of course. I know it is hard to believe for many. Here, only two servants and Fëanor know. He comes around often now... I am grateful for company, truly, but sometimes he just stares at me, as if I am the centerpiece of a feast."

They laughed, then Legolas sighed and stretched.

"I can understand why he is so fascinated - it will after all be a child fathered by a Vala, just like he is. But still, having his attention focused on me like that all the time is... strange."

"I can imagine," Elgalad said and shivered, recalling the High King's intensity.

"Mayhap he imagines that it will be another half-mad Noldo reborn," Legolas said with a scowl and protectively wrapped an arm around his belly. "This is our child, though - only ours, not some ancient madman."

Vanimórë gave him an amused look. "Thy tongue is surprisingly sharp today. 'Tis a wonder Fëanor dares to visit at all..."

"Oh, I would not dare say that to him," Legolas said and blushed belatedly. "In truth, he is always kind when he comes, and I am grateful for company as we did not tell anyone else, it is just, he is so intense, and it is always only he who visits..."

"So are we supposed to guard thee from him then?" Vanimórë asked, curiously resting a hand on top of the bulging stomach. "Strange that Glorfindel would leave thee alone like this at all... He is like a lion guarding his kill most of the time; I would have thought he would keep a hand on thee at all times, at a time like this..."

Legolas blushed some more. "Even I get restless with only that kind of attention for almost a year," he muttered, keeping his eyes lowered as if there was something he was embarrassed about – or something he did not want them to know.

Vanimórë laughed knowingly, thinking that he at last understood just why Glorfindel had asked him to come to Vinyacuiviénen so suddenly, with such a strange request.

"Did he call us here to keep thee company then, or to... keep thee company?" he asked wickedly, sliding a hand upwards to brush a swollen nipple in fascinated curiosity, raising a brow when Legolas pressed his chest against him with a breathless gasp. "I see... The latter then."

Legolas swallowed but found he could not answer, for Vanimórë's fingers continued to tease him while Elgalad watched in an endearing mixture of embarrassment and happiness for how they had been blessed.

"What is the matter, Legolas? Did thy Lord leave thee unsatisfied this morn?" Vanimórë teased, squeezing both nipples at the same time so that all Legolas could do was moan instead of answer. "Thou likest being touched like this, dost thou not? Come, Meluion," he then added with a laugh, taking the other Sinda's hand to rest it on the Prince's milk-swollen chest. "Obviously this is what Glorfindel wanted us to do, stroking his poor, neglected pet until it purrs again..."

Legolas' laugh turned into another moan when he now found two pairs of hands caressing him, and he writhed beneath them, loath to admit that Vanimórë was indeed right, and that he had missed his Lord's usually more than satisfying attention this morn.

"Ai, stop! 'Tis not fair!" he sighed, even though he could not help but move eagerly into their touch. "He called you to keep me save from unbidden guests, I think... And truly, all I was hoping for was a massage." He gave Elgalad a hopeful look. "My back is aching, would you mind..."

"Oh, by all means!" Vanimórë exclaimed with wicked pleasure. "Rub some oil into him, Meluion, while I will... watch." He raised a brow at Elgalad's blush, then stood and went with unerring accuracy to a chest that stood near to the bed. He opened it and took out a bottle of oil, surveying the remaining contents with an amused smile until Legolas realized just what it was Glorfindel kept in that chest and blushed a deep, mortified red.

"Thy Lord's treasure chest?" Vanimórë murmured and pulled out an oversized wooden phallus that rivaled even his own substantial length and girth, so that Legolas hid his face in his hands and Elgalad blushed just as deeply as Legolas. Vanimórë grinned, amused with the reaction that had got him and then returned the toy to the chest, handing the small flask of oil to Elgalad instead.

"Go on then, Meluion!" Vanimórë commanded, slouching in a nearby chair with one leg thrown over the armrest, obviously well-determined to enjoy the beautiful picture the two pale-haired princes made together.

Legolas smiled at Elgalad and turned around then, pushing himself up until he was kneeling, both hands gripping the intricately wrought metal headboard for support as he offered his back to his friend's hands.

Elgalad poured some of the oil into one hand and rubbed them together to warm the golden liquid, smiling when he recognized the scent - linden blossoms for the Woodland Prince, of course, he thought, looking towards the old linden tree that grew in front of the window.

Legolas gave a luxurious sigh and stretched like a cat when he began his work at last, firmly massaging the oil into the stiff muscles until they grew soft and pliant, Legolas almost purring at the loving attention that was paid to him. Elgalad smiled then and leaned forward to kiss Legolas' cheek, grateful to be with his dear friend once more, yet Legolas chose that moment to turn his head so that their lips met.

Elgalad blushed in embarrassment at what he had done, but there was laughter in Legolas' eyes although he held his head demurely lowered, and at Vanimórë's soft groan Elgalad thought he understood what Legolas was doing.

"It is never a good idea to tease me, little Prince," Vanimórë said, his voice grown dark so that Elgalad felt a stirring of desire in his belly. He pressed his lips more demandingly against Legolas', recklessly curious now to see where this would take him, and Legolas kissed him back, not like Vanimórë kissed him at all but sweeter, more patient, and yet there was a thrill to it to do so in front of his Lord that made him crave more.

"Oh, that is quite enough!" Vanimórë said quietly, and there was such dark emotion in his voice that Elgalad broke the kiss in sudden fear, wondering whether he and Legolas had taken things too far. But there was no anger on Vanimórë's face, and he could feel his Lord's presence in his mind, reassuring him, or trying to, for the sheer amount of hungry desire Vanimórë emanated was enough to make him tremble with yearning.

"So thou thinkest it a good idea to tease me, Prince?" he asked, gripping Legolas' chin as he joined them on the bed. "Dost thou think thy condition will keep me from revenge?"

Legolas stared at him with challenge in his eyes, refusing to apologize, and at last Vanimórë laughed throatily, his thumb swiping across Legolas' lower lip before his own mouth followed to take a deep kiss that made the Prince moan and relax against him.

"That is better, Legolas," Vanimórë murmured, then took Elgalad's hand that still rested on Legolas' hip and gave his beloved a seductive smile. "I think he needs more from thee than what thou hast given him so far... Dost thou want to give him ease, Meluion? Make him feel good?"

"I...y-yes," Elgalad said, his mouth suddenly dry when Vanimórë drew his hand back and down, making him appreciate Legolas' firm, round buttocks so that he blushed at the inappropriateness of his touch, and then his Lord forced his hand to even more intimate places, brushing his fingers against the tight entrance so that he could feel that Legolas was already slippery with oil there.

"Glorfindel wants thee to look after his Prince, Meluion," Vanimórë purred, one of his fingers pushing inside past the tight muscle so that Legolas stiffened and then moaned with such need that Elgalad trembled, giving his Lord a wide-eyed look of confused desire. Vanimórë's lips brushed against his then, moved to whisper a suggestion into his ear that made him tremble and harden with desire, and only when he heard Legolas cry out brokenly with want did he realize that his own finger had joined his Lord's in an exploration of the Prince's tight channel.

"Yes, just like that, Meluion... Make him beg, make him feel good!" Vanimórë breathed, crooking his finger alongside Elgalad's to rub the small nub inside that made Legolas moan for him. He pulled out then, encouraging Elgalad to use two fingers instead, wickedly sending Glorfindel an image of what they were doing to his Prince.

What a pity thou canst not join us, Golden One... But worry not, we will keep thy Prince warm for thee... Hot and willing when thou returnst to his bed, as thou likest it, no?" Laughing, he broke the connection between them and returned his attention to the two usually so reticent Sindarin Princes, one of whom was still gripping the headboard tightly and moaning with every breath while the other kept massaging him inside with stunned surprise at his own audacity.

Gently, Vanimórë now loosened Legolas' hands from the headboard, kneeling in front of Legolas so the Prince could hold onto him instead to keep his balance as he was so relentlessly pleasured. "Is this not the massage thou didst ask for?" Vanimórë asked, then laughed when the Prince's only answer was a wail as Elgalad's fingers hit their aim with more force.

"Slowly, Meluion," he chided, eyes twinkling wickedly. "Slowly, take thy time... A very gentle touch is what he needs. If thou endest this too fast, he will squirm and whimper for more after mere minutes."

All Legolas managed was to give him a glare that did not last for more than a second, then he closed his eyes in helpless pleasure once more, moaning Elgalad's name when need overwhelmed him at the ongoing stimulation.

"Ah, is he not beautiful, Meluion?" Vanimórë breathed, taking the bottle of oil to pour some onto his hands. He began to rub the oil into Legolas' chest, amused at how eagerly the Prince moved into his touch, spending extra attention to the swollen, dark nipples that made Legolas tremble every time they were touched. He squeezed one, eyes widening when a bead of milk appeared, and lowered his head to lap it up. The touch of his tongue made Legolas shudder and moan brokenly, more droplets of milk appearing, teasing him with sweetness so that he closed his lips around the erect nub and drew hard on it until he was rewarded by a small burst of honeyed milk. He swallowed, then kissed Legolas again, fingers squeezing the other nipple. "Is that what thy Lord likes to do then?" he asked in surprised amusement, then suckled the other nipple until more of the sweetness filled his mouth.

Excited, deeply aroused, he shared the milk with Elgalad, kissed him until both of their mouths tasted of Legolas' sweetness. It made his Meluion tremble, but he never once failed in his cruelly gentle massage of Legolas who was by now reduced to incoherency. Fascinated, Vanimórë returned to tease Legolas' sensitive nipples with teeth and tongue, lapping up any milk that welled up while his oil-slick hands now slid across the stretched skin of Legolas' belly, gently massaging the womb that held his almost-brother's child, although he took care not to brush against the swollen shaft by accident. And at last, even without that stimulation, Legolas found release, although Elgalad's massage was still so slow and gentle that his climax seemed to be drawn out for an eternity. Vanimórë embraced him then and held him close while Legolas' seed slowly dripped onto the sheet between them, more and more leaking from his cock while Elgalad kept caressing him inside so that all Legolas could do was sob in helpless pleasure while his climax went on and on, shaking and trembling around the invading fingers that did not cease until they had forced every single drop of seed from his body.

"Was that what thou didst need, Legolas?" Vanimórë asked teasingly at last, helping Legolas to lie down. "To think that Glorfindel invited us for such a thing..."

"Ai, my L-lord... He w-will kill me!" Elgalad exclaimed when he looked down at Legolas, tired and breathless and finally sated from what he had done.

"He will not. He would not touch thee, Meluion, thou art far too much like his Prince for him to ever think an unkind thought about thee... I do not think that we did anything he did not want us to do to Legolas, though I am very much certain that his original plan had him watching." Vanimórë stretched luxuriously, drawing Elgalad down to rest alongside Legolas with him.

"What a pity that something seems to have kept him away... He will have to make do with what thou canst tell him then, Prince. Or maybe that was his intention in truth? To make thee recount every little thing that was done to thee, to see thee blush, ashamed and becoming aroused again at what thou art forced to tell?"

Vanimórë's eyes were dark with desire as he contemplated such a thing, and he could see that Elgalad was still aroused as well from the way he softly gasped when Legolas teasingly moved against him, at last regaining his senses somewhat.

"I think you should stay and find out for yourself," Legolas said breathlessly, taking Vanimórë's arm to pull him down as well. He sighed when Vanimórë obeyed and slung a possessive arm around him and Elgalad both, twirling a lock of Vanimórë's dark hair around a finger in satisfaction. "I think you might enjoy it to stay and watch just what my Lord would do in your place..."

Vanimórë raised a brow, aroused and intrigued by the thought. "And what dost thou say to that, Meluion? Dost thou dare and wait for Glorfindel?" he asked teasingly, curious to see whether passion or shyness would win.

"Let us w-wait, beloved L-lord," Elgalad breathed, pressing a tender kiss to Legolas sweat-damp neck, then another to Vanimórë's hand.

"Then we will wait!" Vanimórë declared and opened the connection to Glorfindel once more, sending his laughter and an image of the three of them in his bed to the Golden Vala, intrigued by the thought of what he might do.


End file.
